Sidairians
The Sidairian are a fictional race of extraterrestrials that appear in comic books published by Maveric Comics, =The Lords of Light= . The Lord of Light-does not refer to anyone specific,but is a general term,once used to refer to the Seraphians,but became a wider term to refer to anyone of the Elder Races or species,that became allies of the Great Commonwealth of Galaxies,with the Old Maveric Universe.Atlantians,Seraphians,the Sidairian,the Asguardians,the Olympians,the Celestrials,the Galaxians,the Asitlandrian,the Attilandrians,the Astrans,and so forthe.The Lords of Light often dwell with the Light Zones-free and open space,where interstellar trade and communication was possible. Sidairians Sidairians -The creators of the Sidairian monoliths and the Preservers and Architechs of many worlds.Co-builders of the Dysonspher known as Terra-Prime.The Sidairians are large headed humanoids,of many racial features and hair colors.Some bald ?some not.The Sidairians,are also beings of vast power and intellect,much the Atlanteans and their Legion of Time-Sorcerers.The Sidairians were partially responsible for the formation and training of the Temporal Guardians.With assistance from the Atlanteans and other Elder Races,they instructed and often act as Commisioners for the Temporal Guard activety. Mostly for the Temporal Guardian Law Enforcement Agency Devision of the Corps.Sidairians are Great Builders of? worlds-Ring Worlds,World Ships and Moon Ships,plus one or two Dysonspheres-Terra-Prime being the most famous and notable example.Sidairian very rarely intereact with other lesser races and act through others,such the Atlanteans or the Temporal Guard.They mainly,like Seraphians act as a Watch Guard,keeping survailence over the so called young races.The Sidairians often erect Galactic Barriers-Sidairian Barriers,created by way of bouys or mines,that create walls of plasma,force feirlds and such to prevent other so called dark races ?? or ??species ??from gaining access to those protected Light Zones. Fictional history The Sidairians are one of the oldest species in the universe, and are committed to observing and compiling knowledge on all aspects of the universe. This policy of non-interference is due to a well-meaning attempt by the Sidairian Elder Race to bestow knowledge on another race which resulted in that race destroying itself.The Sidairians evolved on the planet Sidaira-Prime, and were among the first intelligent life forms in the universe. At this time they were tall greyish blue humanoids with black hair. They became scientists and thinkers, experimenting on the worlds around them. One experiment led to the creation of a new species, the . In a pivotal moment, billions of years ago, a Sidairian named used time-bending technology to observe the beginning of the Universe.The Sidairians,are also Shaper of Worlds.The have Terraformed many planet across Temporal Space. The Sidairians who visited Earth thousands of years ago and removed some human specimens from the planet. The aliens then "seeded" these humans on other planets within the galaxy that had similar Earth-like environments. No one is sure why the aliens did this, and most speculate that it was part of a great experiment to test the adaptability of humans, who the aliens believed would one day serve as their replacements. It appears that The Sidairians themselves were an ancient race and their original homeworld longer exist. The only evidence of their culture are ancient artifacts and ruins that litter various humanoid worlds. Many races that have been encountered have a sketchy pre-history, some unable to explain their sudden appearance on their worlds, while other cultures have clearly documented evidence that they are not native to their home planets. Many Sidairian resemble short (approximately 6 feet cm tall), large-headed, white-haired pale blue eyes humans wearing red robes with their emblem, the Circulat symbol, on the chest. They possess vast knowledge, durability, awareness, flight and psionic powers manifested through plasma energy drawn from the most stable color of the emotional spectrum, . Although, since it has been said that they chose the most stable color of the spectrum, it is possible that the Sidairians may have limited access to all colors Campaigns * Before life existed on Earth, they learned how to manipulate an energy they called "," and eventually created a Central Power Battery to store said energy. was actually the collective willpower of the inhabitants of the universe. Accessing and manipulating this willpower gave the Guardians an ultimate tool to pursue their goals. A powerful willpower elemental, resided within the battery. * Hunting down those who preyed on the weak, they captured a fear elemental, . They imprisoned the creature in the Central Power Battery, hoping to lock it away forever. * Millenia ago, after a protracted war, they achieved an accord with the , an alien race who turned out to be the source of the * As documented in Legion of Time Sorcerers, centuries ago the powerful race of energy giants known as the Djinn terrorized the universe.The Sidairians fought a war with them; after they defeated the Djinn, they imprisoned them within individual receptacles similar to bottles or lamps. These receptacles were then flung off to the farthest reaches or corners of the of the universe. * The magic-wielding was subjugated and imprisoned on the throneworld and tombworld of. * Trying to remove magic from the Universe, they bound as much magical energy as possible into an orb called the Starheart. This would eventually become the ring and lantern of . * On Mars,The Sidairians confronted the destructive race known as "The Burning" and split the race into Three new species: the []], the ] and the . The Guardians changed their reproductive behavior, and gave them an inherent fear of fire in order to stop their species from destroying much of the universe. * The Sidairians created the robotic Manhunters to patrol the Universe. The Manhunters rebelled under mysterious circumstances and were stripped of their weaponry and exiled. * The mad god that was the entire Sector 3600 was defeated by the Guardians and constrained within a matrix of their own making. By showing the sector that they were its superiors, the Guardians had imprisoned it for all time. * The insect race of , later known as , was enclosed in an emerald force field around their world to prevent the locust-like race from expanding further. * They reached an accord with the whereby they and their operatives would stay out of Vegan space. Due to this agreement, the have become the only peacekeepers in their sector. * After the failed experiment with the Manhunters, the Guardians invented other ways of opposing evil in the universe. The was an intelligent teaching machine created from their emerald energy, programmed to educate mortals all over the universe and able to briefly alter reality to do so. * The Hallas, an intergalactic police corps wielding power guns channeling the emerald energy, was a short-lived successor of the Manhunters and a precursor to the successful Temporal Guardian Corps. * Finally, the Temporal Guardian was established to replace the Manhunters and the Hallas. These troops were given some of the power of the Central Power Battery, accessed through a ring. *Gravis Rho, the Titan Doomsday device who would later kill , fought the Temporal Guard, causing them massive casualties. Doomsday eventually made his way to Sidaira where it was defeated by the Guardians, although one of them lost their lives in the process. * They waged a war against the Taurons (planet)]]. They tried several times to infiltrate's home, finally deciding on a war against his rule. The battle ended with two-thirds of the Guardians' troops dead, while the attack on Apokolips ended with a truce. *The Sidairians took a critical view of those heroes whom they thought interfered too much in the development of species. On one occasion they planted a seed of doubt in Superman's mind, making him believe that maybe Earth's people were becoming too dependent on him and being prevented from evolving, developing, and becoming self-reliant. They appeared to achieve their goal, though Superman still intervened where major disasters such as earthquakes and typhoons were concerned.Must There Be * During the The Sidairians were again divided. A small group desired to take a more aggressive role in destroying evil and recruited to act as their Green Lantern. The failure of the Guardians to act decisively in the Crisis led to their decision to temporarily withdraw from the universe. Powers and abilities The Sidairians are cosmic beings, who possess the innate ability to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection and a range of mental powers. They also have access to highly advanced technology Sidairians possesses seemingly omnipotent powers including telepathy, telekinesis, and other cosmically attuned senses and awareness as well as teleportation, communications, energy manipulation, and invulnerability on a cosmic scale (he survived one of 's hellfire blasts, after all). Presumably, his fellow Guardians possess these powers as well.Sidairians had a rather difficult time tracking down Sidairians, this could be attributed to the fact that the insanity clouded his mind at the time). is also skilled in the use of his energy sabre. Habitat Habitat: Habitat of this race is unknown. Gravity: Gravity of this race is unknown. Atmosphere: Atmosphere of this race is unknown. Population: Population of this race is unknown. Miscellaneous Type of Government: Government type unknown. Level of Technology: Highly advance Cultural Traits: Cultural traits unknown. Representatives: No Known representatives.